eyotas_original_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoc Niccals
- Murdoc to Reini, referring to Arrington. (7/15/18) Murdoc Faust Niccals, born Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, is a song-writer/Bassist who used to live in Britain that recently moved to the SpruceHill-high area. He's best known as the "badass" of the highschool, and believes that he owns the place. Everyone knows his name- and if they don't, they will. He's your typical bad boy with a taste in grungy music and a love for all-things alcohol and nicotine. 'Appearance' 'Description' Appearance: Murdoc is the epitome of a bad boy- in short, he's the badass of the school. He has pitch black hair that is often greasy and in a messy bull-cut, with bangs that hide his eyes- which, in themselves, are quite unique; one is dark brown and one is light brown. He always wears a devilish smirk that would make your spine tingle, and has a very muscular facet. He's 5'77; the average height, but can surely pack a punch. He is often seen wearing his leather jacket, black-and-white striped shirt, jeans and his signature upside-down cross; gold and with a chain. He never leaves his Winnebago without his Stylo, a pack of cigarettes, and his switchblade, which can usually be found in his back pocket. Statistics: :Strength: 10 Stamina: 8 Constitution: 9 Speed: 5 Agility: 5 Wit: 10 Overall Rating: 47/60 Voice: A raspy 'smoker' sort-of voice, coupled with a thick British accent. Voice of Phil Cornwell. Scent: Murdoc carries the scent of Nicotine, Alcohol, and Cologne. 'Personality' * +''' 'Confident -' type * '''+ Strongwilled -''' type * '''± Stubborn -''' type * '''± Flirtatious -''' type * '''− An Asshole - 'type * '− Provokative -''' type '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *Smoking **He developed the habit at quite a young age, and uses it as a stress releiver. He can't go without doing it at least once every couple of hours- sometimes maybe even more. *Drinking **When Murdoc is upset, he tends to drink his past, problems, and worries away. And when he has a hangover, he simply drinks himself sober. Works like a charm. *Drugs **Murdoc's tried just about every drug out there- he's more passionate about pot and LSD, though. He calls LSD "Superfast Jellyfish" and sometimes nicknames drugs things like "Sleeping Powder." *Fighting **He can sure pack a punch, and he's not afraid to take on someone much larger than himself, either. He's got a reputation to live up to, and if that means kicking the shit out of someone and getting his ass beaten in return, he's up for it. *One-night Stands **Murdoc is definitely a ladies and mans man, and since he doesn't like being tied down by one person in particular, one-night stands are a go-to. He's definitely NOT a virgin. *Keeping his Reputation **All of the kids at his school know him for being a badass- and so do the gangs outside of school, too. He always makes sure that he keeps this reputation. *Dark Humor **Murdoc has an odd sense of humor- if you don't get it, it's better to shut up and nod your head. If you do, you're in for some hilarious-ass jokes. *Metal **Heavy metal, progressive metal, grunge- you name it, Murdoc loves it. *Playing Bass **He adores his bass that he named "Eli Diablo" and plays it almost every day- he's had it for a very long time. *Writing Songs *Making Graffiti 'Dislikes' *Average People *Prissy Girls *Most Sports *Talking about his Past **Murdoc definitely has had a rough past, and it's best you stay out of it, unless you want to be punched or raged at. *Schoolwork *Being Tied Down **Murdoc doesn't like being tied down, and this is a reason why he hasn't really had that many relationships- excluding his last one, which was forced upon him by his father. He would much rather be free to do as he pleases. In the case that he does get someone, though, he'd be overprotective and posessive. *Dedication 'Fears' *His Father **See past for more details. *Death *Loneliness *Failure *Being Weak 'History' 'Timeline' Childhood Location: Stoke-on-Trent, England Age Range: Newborn - 16 years old Date Range: June 6th, 2000 - ???, 2012 *Murdoc Alphonce Niccals was born in Stoke-On-Trent on June 6th, 1966. Although the exact whereabouts were never verified, it was rumoured that his mother gave to birth him at the Belphegor Sanatorium, a halfway house for "the sick, the needy and the incredibly bored." *As an infant, he was dumped on the doorstep of his father's house one night and was discovered by him as he was returning home from the pub. *Murdoc went on to a very abusive childhood. It has been proposed that his many addictions and his sour attitude were due to his abusive childhood. His father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals, (or Jacob Sebastian Niccals, depending on who's asking) was a spiteful drunk of a man who often verbally abused and exploited his sons. *During his childhood years, Murdoc attended Sodsworth Comprehensive School where he gained a reputation for his truancy, pranks, ugliness, poor personal hygiene and bad behavior and was the target for much bullying from both the teachers and the pupils. He would frequently be found lurking in the corridors and propping up against walls during lessons, distracting the other students with "endless quacking noises and pointless, malicious humor". His former teacher, Mr. Gravadlax, described Murdoc as "an appalling student" and "a stupid imbecile who often turned up smelling of whisky". Although, even as a child, he had charisma and had a great knack of getting his acquaintances to see things "the Murdoc Niccals way". *Murdoc was also bullied at school by a boy named Tony Chopper. Murdoc got back at Tony by calling him a lot of offensive and extremely harsh names, calling him "a useless, bloated backward waste of space who would probably get a job of holding up 'For Sale' signs on the corner of streets only to then get himself fired and replaced by a bucket of soil" and that "a pissed monkey would stand a better chance in life", which resulted in Tony punching Murdoc in the nose, breaking it. *The local pub had a routine talent show called the "Are You A Star?" talent contest that Murdoc was often forced to participate in so he could win his father's drinking money. The performances arranged by his father were always humiliating song and dance numbers, usually with feathered costumes and tap shoes, including one performance in which Murdoc was forcibly dressed up as Pinocchio and sang "I've Got No Strings". It was from here on out that Murdoc decided to become a musician, and he would never again take the stage under someone else's direction. He would wreak his havoc on this world of buffoons. *Murdoc dreamt about becoming a famous musician and leaving Stoke-On-Trent. After becoming a Satanist, he began making "deals" with the devil and came to an arrangement with him. Murdoc acquired a bass guitar he named "El Diablo" and his middle name was changed from "Alphonce" to "Faust." *At some point in the early 2000s, Murdoc founded a band called, Murdoc's Burning Sensations. Not much is known about the band outside of being a featured headliner for a concert at the Withered Hand in Stoke-on-Trent on November 29, 2015. It is assumed that the band broke up at some point prior due to unknown circumstances. Adulthood Location: Stoke-on-Trent, England ; SpruceHill, US Age Range: 15 years - current day Date Range: ??? - current day *In August of 2016, Murdoc and a gang of criminals were on a crime spree in a stolen Vauxhall Astra. Their next target was Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium where Stuart Pot (AKA 2-D) was working. Murdoc launched the car through the shop window, crashing directly into Stuart's face, putting him into a coma and giving him permanent brain damage. After the incident, Murdoc was arrested and was sentenced to 30,000 hours of community service and spending 10 hours a week caring for Stuart. *One day while skidding his car around a car park in Nottingham, Murdoc accidentally sent Stuart flying through the windshield into a curb, giving Stuart a fractured skull, yet waking him up from his coma. Impressed by Stuart's appearance, Murdoc describing him as, "a blue haired, blue eyed god", recruited him as the lead singer and keyboardist for his band and gave him the nickname 2-D for the two dents in his head. *Stuart and Murdoc eventually become "friends", even though Stuart is usually dreadfully scared of Murdoc. When he finds out that Stu's family are moving away to the US, he decides to come with them. No, he doesn't ask- he just leaves. Anything to get away from his father. *At the age of 16, Murdoc and Stu's family arrive in Sprucehill. Murdoc buys himself his Winnebago with the money he has saved, and also buys himself his black "Stylo." With him is his Raven, Cortez. *Freshman Stuart and Junior Murdoc establish their roles in the highschool. After many fights, Murdoc makes his reputation well-known; he's the king of the school. *As a Senior, this only proceeds to be true. On the first day back at school, he gets into a fight with Stuart, Nicholas, Jaeyoung, and Jake, all in separate turns. He doesn't lose any of these fights, and most of them are called draws. He wins the fights with Nicholas and Stuart. *He manages to get a detention from Ms.Peila on day one. *During the fight with Jaeyoung, Murdoc ends the fight by pulling out his switchblade. *Murdoc decides to get back at Ms.Peila by spraypainting a room. A handful of students join him. *After that fight, he meets Reini- who asks him if she could look at his blade. He lets her, and then they joke around and eventually become friends. *Later, Murdoc gets into the fight with Jake. They're both pretty torn up, but the fight is broken apart by Mr.Springston, who in turn suspends them both from School. Reini drags him out of the room and tells him to come to her house. *He follows her in his Stylo to her house, where she helps patch him up and gives him food. *Later that night, Murdoc posts an invitation to his Winnebago for the next day on Instagram. Leah and Vivian arrive that night instead, and he hangs with them for a bit and drinks- that is, until he gets a call from Stuart, who tells him Reini's been in a bad car wreck. *Without any hesitation, Murdoc speeds to the scene. When he notices that her car is smoking and can smell gasoline, he drags her out. The ambulence arrives and takes her to the hospital. *Murdoc goes back to his Winnebago with an unconscious Leah to take care of. He lays her down to sleep in his bed and sleeps on the couch inside of his Winnebago, blaming himself for what happened to Reini. *The next day, Murdoc goes to the school to see Ms.Peila's reaction- he meets Tamika, who he quickly dismisses. 'Relationships' 'Kin' *Mother - Unknown *Father - Sebastian Jacob Niccals *Brother(s) - Hannibal Niccals 'Relationships' format: oc, trust rate, status > description 'Seniors' *Nicholas Hegyi - Acquaintance - 0% **"Oi, tha's the kid I beat the shit out of for defending dents! Wanker." **Murdoc rolls his eyes as he fiddles with his switchblade. *Leah Jones - Acquaintance - 40% **"S'ppose she ain't so bad. After all, she doesn't seem to be a light-weight. Wonder what made her pass out the other night at the car crash, though. PTSD or some shit?" **Murdoc shrugs. *Tamika Jones - Acquaintance - 20% **"She offered to help me, so I suppose I owe her in some way." **He glances down at his bloody knuckles and rolls his eyes. 'Juniors' *Jacob Bradley - "Wanker" - 0% **"Fucking sod needs to learn to stay in his own business, before I shove his nob up his-" **Murdoc seems very worked up, and offers up a lengthy paragraph of mostly swears, insulting the kid. He's pretty pissed off. *Jacklyn Wilson - "Flasher" - 15% **"She's alrigh'- frien's with that wanker, though, so she can sod off, too." **He crossed his arms and leans forward, taking a drag. *(AJ) Austin J. Smith - Acquaintance - 30% **"Seems like he's like me- not too shabby looking, either." **He shrugs. *Arrington Noventy - Acquaintance - 50% **"She's alrigh'. Too protective of my singer, though." **He taps his fingers on the desk, grumbling. *Jaeyoung Amberson - "Biggest Wanker" - 0% **"He can go and wank off with Jock's boyscout Jake, for all I care. He and his boy need to get a room." **He taps his Cuban Heel on the ground, smirking. He pulls out his switchblade and taps it on the desk, lifting his eyebrows. *Reini Peters - Friend - 65% **"Ah, fuck- I hope she's alright after that crash. She's me only friend, anyhow.." **He seems a little shaken up as he glances down at the switchblade, scowling. 'Sophomores' *Stuart "2D" Potts - Friend - 80% **"Oi, Faceache? He's got a lovely singin' voice, but he's fuckin' stupid sometimes." **Murdoc smirks. He seems to think he's a good friend. *Vivian Flint - Acquaintance - 40% **"Not bad- not a lightweight, either. She's not on my shitlist yet, at least." **He yawns, leaning back in the chair and kicking his feet up. *Lincoln Parks - Acquaintance - 40% **"Protective of her birds, that's for sure. Definitely wonder how she's got the guts to talk to the great Murdoc Niccals that way.." **He narrows his eyes and grins mischeviously. *(Elijah) Kim Min-seok - "Wanker's Boyfriend" - 0% **"Can't even fuckin' stand up to me, so he has his boy do all the work. Wanker numero dos." **He mutters something under his breath. 'Freshman' *Kacey Osbourn - Acquaintance - 20% **"Poor little bird.. So very delicate..." **Creepy smirking. 'Outside of School' *(Father) Sebastian Jacob Niccals - "The Biggest Wanker of all Time" - 0% **"YOU FUCKING NOB! I AUGHT TO COME BACK TO BRITAIN TO SHOVE STU'S BANJO UP YOUR ARSE!" **He's furious, and slams a fist on the table. *Gangrene Gang - Acquaintances - 20% **"They respect me, and I respect them. Sometimes I get the feeling they're plotting against me.." **He taps his fingers on the desk, lost in thought. 'Teachers' *Mr.Springston - "Asshole" - 0% **"Fuckin' wanker got in the middle of a fight I was gonna' win, and then suspended me. Fuck the hot prick." **He grumbles to himself. *Ms.Peila - "Asshole #2" - 0% **"Can't fuckin understand my humor so she gave me a detention. Well guess what, Ms.Penile? Fuck you and the rest of this school!" 'Gallery' mud.jpg|Murdoc Niccals mudss.jpg|Badass Bassist mudssssss.gif|Sex God mudsss.jpg|Undeniable